


Wiedźma

by ginny358



Category: Tajemnica Sagali
Genre: Angst, Gen, ciężki żywot wiedźmy, magia nie może wszystkiego, nagość, pierwsze wprawki w pisaniu doroślejszej tematyki, smutność, wspomniane bicie i gwałt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny358/pseuds/ginny358
Summary: Teranon dorasta do bycia wiedźmą.





	Wiedźma

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [...kruki i wrony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649461) by [ginny358](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny358/pseuds/ginny358). 



> Mamy nadzieję, że nigdzie nie przesadzamy z niczym i że da się to czytać bez rwania włosów z głowy. Ta miniaturka to po trosze odnoga naszego kramiku do Tajemnicy Sagali z Mirriel. Tam też mówimy o niejednoznaczności postaci Teranon, której tutaj postanowiliśmy zbudować tło bardzo AU, bo jak na łatkę chyba zbyt odbiegamy od tego, jak kanon jest prowadzony. Ale też Sagala i kanon to nie nasze ulubione połączenie, także musicie nam wybaczyć.  
> Zbetowała: **zosia11**

– Wiedźma! Wiedźma! – wołają za Teranon z zachwytem, gdy dziewczynka przebiega przez wioskę: na pola do matki i ojca, albo do lasu i nad rzekę, byle oderwać się od pracy, która garbi plecy i wykrzywia palce. Garb i pokręcone dłonie, to nie przystoi czarownicy, dziewczynka wie przecież, że panie wiedźmy są piękne i dostojne. Nieraz takie widziała na obrazkach i przejeżdżające traktem do zamku króla.  
Teranon śmieje się radośnie, gdy nazywają ją wiedźmą, choć nie ma w sobie ani grama mocy, a jej plecy i ramiona całe są w sińcach od ojcowskiego pasa. Rude włosy, jakich nie posiada nikt w wiosce, wyznaczają jej los, wszyscy to wiedzą, a tatuś najlepiej i to przecież ze strachu, że jego mała Teranon odejdzie w nieznane, bije tak mocno. Teranon nie może doczekać się, kiedy przyjdzie po nią rudowłosy druid (ten, o którym opowiada mamie tatuś) i nauczy ją czarowania.  
  
– Wiedźma! Wiedźma! – drażnią się z Teranon chłopcy podglądający ją w kąpieli, a Teranon śmieje się, wychodząc z wody. Coś błyska wesoło w jej oczach, gdy patrzy na ich półnagie ciała, lepkie od potu i wypychające spodnie członki. Mokre włosy opadają na plecy dziewczyny, drobne piersi unoszą się w szybkim oddechu, a między nogami czuje miłe ciepło i:  
– Wiedźma! Wiedźma! – wołają chłopcy, zanim znikną między drzewami, zabrawszy jej ubranie i Teranon myśli, że najchętniej by ich udusiła gołymi rękami, tak bez magii. Jak kiedyś tatusia, zanim uciekła daleko, do nowej wioski, tej nocy, gdy najwyraźniej przestało mu przeszkadzać, że jest czarownicą i jego córką. A mama, kopiąc mu pospiesznie grób, tylko płakała.  
  
– Wiedźma! Wiedźma! – przerażony krzyk rozbrzmiewa w całym siole, ledwie Teranon zdąży wejść do wioski. Sława roznosi się daleko, myśli kobieta z lekką goryczą.  
– Wiedźma. Wiedźma – rozlegają się zewsząd poszeptywania, gdy przechodzi między straganami. Nie przyszła tu jednak czarować, chce tylko kupić parę kur, do swojego kurnika i zioła do ogrodu. Z czegoś ostatecznie trzeba żyć, zanim nadejdzie dla niej czas korzystania z płynącej pod skórą magii. Oby tylko znów nie zaczęło się z widłami, myśli Teranon, spokojnie targując się z handlarzem drobiem.  
  
Teranon doskonale pamięta pierwsze uderzenie zadane przez ojca, zanim jeszcze zrozumiała, dlaczego on tak bardzo nienawidzi druidów. Pamięta chłód matki, który bardzo długo brała za spokój. Pamięta każdy kolejny cios i obojętność, każde wyzwisko i obelgę, jakiej doznała. Ale Teranon nie jest zła na ludzi. Nie nienawidzi ich. Przecież dobrze wie, czym jest strach. A magia naprawdę nie może wszystkiego.


End file.
